


Un amour de pleine lune

by CourtneyAckles



Series: hot année destiel [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dirty Talk, Erections, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Inappropriate Erections, Jealous Dean Winchester, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Orgasm Control, Past Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Rough Kissing, Shy Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Undressing, Werewolf Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 17 saison 2 quand Sam rencontre Madison, une loup-garou.Là c'est Castiel qui se transforme en loup-garou. Dean et Castiel vont se rencontrer et tomber immédiatement amoureux.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: hot année destiel [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037718
Kudos: 2





	Un amour de pleine lune

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour les 90 vues et le kudo de Cassiebabee sur la précédente OS " un ange et un démon"

Un Bar – Chicago (Illinois)

Castiel buvait avec deux collègues de boulot et amis,Gabriel et Raphaël, un verre . Ils s'amusaient, rigolaient.

Soudain son patron, Fergus Crowley s'approcha de lui .

« Castiel, j'ai besoin de vous, au bureau maintenant, pour des documents.  
Son patron était un homme autoritaire et ses collègues disaient que Crowley était amoureux de lui, en tout cas le désirait .   
\- Il est vendredi soir et il est bientôt minuit, on verra ça lundi répliqua Castiel .

Il y a encore quelques semaines, il se serait plié à la volonté de son patron, en tout cas sur le plan professionnel, mais après ce qu'il a vécu, il y a un mois, cet événement traumatisant l'avait changé et il voulait profiter de la vie, vivre pour lui-même .

Son patron insista mais Castiel continua à lui tenir tête . Fergus Crowley quitta le bar.

« Ah tiens, Lucifer est là dit Gabriel .  
Castiel regardait dans la direction que lui montrait son ami et il voyait attablé à une table, Luc son ex-petit ami. Il le fixait, Castiel se sentait mal à l'aise .

Gabriel l'avait surnommé Lucifer, car son prénom était Luc et qu'il faisait vivre un enfer, à Castiel depuis leur séparation, il y a un mois . Il l’appelait, lui envoyait des SMS, des centaines par jour . Le brun voyait souvent Luc, dans la rue, alors qu'il fait ses courses, qu'il sort du travail ou alors sur le trottoir en face de lui .

Sur les conseils de ses amis, il a été au commissariat, porter plainte pour harcèlement, mais vu qu'il y a eu aucune attaque, les policiers ne pouvaient rien faire, surtout que Luc se trouvait dans la rue, par définition, un lieu public .

Appartement de Castiel Novak– Chicago (Illinois)

Raphaël raccompagna Castiel jusque chez lui, ce dernier refusait de marcher ou prendre les transports en commun, depuis l’événement traumatisant. Il dit bonsoir à ses amis et monta chez lui .

Entreprise de Castiel Novak– Chicago (Illinois)

Le lundi, comme d'habitude Castiel était le premier arrivé, après son patron . En voulant donner des papiers à signer à Crowley, il trouva la porte ouverte, alors que son boss fermait toujours la porte .   
Castiel entra dans le bureau, il trouva du sang sur les murs, le sol . 

Là il s'arrêta, il ne pouvait émmetre un son, ses jambes étaient paralysées, Crowley était allongé sur le bureau des lacérations partout sur le corps .

Gabriel arriva peu de temps après et il découvrit aussi la scène avec stupeur et effroi . Il emmena son ami dans la salle de repos et il lui servit un café . Ensuite il appela la police .

Morgue – Chicago (Illinois) – Quelques jours plus tard

Sam avait peut-être repéré une affaire à Chicago. Il était à la morgue .

« Voilà, le corps, inspecteur Lewis dit la légiste .  
\- Vous en concluez quoi ? Demanda Sam .  
Elle hésitait à répondre, Sam le voyait bien.  
\- Entre nous, je suis sûr que vous avez une idée dit Sam.  
\- Ok, entre nous . Pour moi il s'était fait attaquer par un loup, mais le zoo n'a pas annoncé la fuite d'un loup en plus …  
Elle s'arrêtait là .  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai déjà vu ce type attaque dans les trois dernières années, mais c'était toutes des femmes, aucun homme jusqu’à là . Le tueur fait sept victimes, une semaine par mois .  
\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me faire une photocopie de ses dossiers ?  
\- Bien sûr .  
\- Dernière question, est-ce que cet homme avait encore son cœur ?  
\- En effet, comment vous le savez .  
\- Une intuition. »

La légiste lui remit une copie des dossiers de chaque victime, depuis ses trois dernières années . Le cadet des Winchester vérifia chaque date et son intuition était la bonne, chaque meurtre avait eu lieu, la semaine de la pleine lune . C'était un loup-garou .

Sam rentra au bunker parler de sa découverte à son frère, Dean .

Le Bunker des hommes de lettres – Lebanon (Kansas) – Le lendemain 

Sam raconta sa découverte à son frère .

« C'est génial ! S'exclama Dean.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, la mort d'un homme est géniale .  
\- Sammy, un homme qui est normal la journée et devient un monstre la nuit, je déteste cela et cela s'appelle un loup-garou . En a pas vu depuis qu'on était gamin On les tue avec des balles argent en nitrate . On doit parler à ce mec qui a découvert le corps . »

Appartement de Castiel Novak– Chicago (Illinois)- Le lendemain 

Dean et Sam frappèrent à la porte de l'appartement de Castiel Novak, la personne qui avait découvert le corps .  
« Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Lewis et voir l'inspecteur Trudeau dit Sam  
Dean restait figé sur place, c'est le plus bel homme, la plus magnique personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu . Pourtant Dean avait vu passer des belles femmes et des beaux mecs dans son lit, ou dans l'impala !

Castiel Novak faisait environ sa taille. Il avait des cheveux en bataille, comme s'il sortait du lit, des yeux bleus incroyables . Bon certes le mec ne savait pas s'habiller avec ce T-shirt trop long pour lui, tout comme son bas de jogging . Mais cette tenue et son apparence négligée le rendait terriblement sexy !

\- J'ai déjà tout raconté à la police répondit Castiel de sa voix grave.  
\- On a besoin de vérifier certains détails dit Sam .  
\- Bien rentré .

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement .  
\- Je vous présente Zeke, mon voisin et ami dit Castiel  
-Bonjour en fait c'est Ezekiel, mais tous mes amis m'appellent Zeke rectifia le voisin.  
Dean serrait les poings, il ne supportait pas que son voisin reluque Cas .  
\- Bonjour disent les frères .  
\- Castiel, je vais te laisser parler avec ses policiers . Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là dit Ezekiel.  
\- Merci Zeke dit Castiel.   
Le voisin partit . Les trois hommes s'assirent autour de la table à manger .  
« J'espère que vous avez pu récupérer . Vous étiez l'assistant de Crowley ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Oui, depuis deux ans .  
\- Alors vous le connaissez bien dit Dean jaloux .  
\- Oui, très bien répondit Castiel .  
\- Etiez-vous intime avec lui ?  
\- Il aurait voulu, mais pas moi.  
Dean fut soulagé .  
\- Est-ce qu'ils avait des ennemis ? Demanda Sam .  
\- Je croyais que c'était l’œuvre d'un animal dit Castiel.  
\- On ne doit écarter aucune piste . Est-ce qu'il a eu une dispute récemment avec quelqu'un ?Un client déçu ? Une ex-jalouse ? Questionna le cadet des Winchester  
\- C'est gênant, Luc Pelligrino mon ex-copain a cru que je l'avais quitté pour mon patron . Il l'a tabassé . Crowley s'est retrouvé avec plusieurs blessures . Il était revenu que il y a une semaine au boulot . Je croyais qu'il m'aurait viré, mais il s'est montré très compréhensif dit Castiel .  
\- Peut-être qu'il attendait quelque chose en retour dit jalousement Dean .  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Est-ce que vous l'avez revu, votre ex ? Interrogea Sam .  
\- Oui, le week-end dernier au bar où j'étais avec des amis . Crowley était là aussi . Luc est assis quelques tables plus loin et me fixaient . Je vous avoue il me fait peur . Crowley est mort le lundi .  
\- Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions, monsieur Novak dit Sam.  
\- Appellez moi, Castiel.  
\- Bien, merci Castiel dit Dean »

Castiel regardait par la fenêtre les deux frères partir, il trouvait l'aîné plutôt mignon . Il avait cru percevoir de la jalousie . Mais ce ne fut pas les frères que voyait Castiel, mais son ex Luc . Il eut un frisson qui lui parcourra le dos .

Appartement de Luc Pelligrino – Chicago (Illinois)

Il faisait déjà nuit, quand les deux frères pénétrèrent par effraction, dans l'appartement de Luc Pelligrino .

Ils firent le tour de l'appartement mais rien . Sauf des multitudes de photos . Certaines quand ils étaient ensemble, d'autres étaient prises à l'insu de Castiel . Castiel dans un café, faisant ses courses, se rendant au travail, à la salle de sport . 

« Sam, regarde si dans le congélateur tu trouves des cœurs humains à côté des glaces . Moi je vais voir sur le balcon dit Dean .  
Quand Dean alla sur le balcon, il trouva des traces de griffures le long du mur.  
\- Rien dans le frigo dit Sam en arrivant sur le balcon .  
\- Regarde le mur dit Dean.  
\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre loup-garou .  
\- On doit prévenir Castiel . dit Dean . »

Appartement de Castiel Novak – Chicago (Illinois) – Le lendemain matin 

« Que se passe t-il ? Demanda le voisin , Ezekiel .  
\- Simple inspection, Ezekiel, rentrez-vous chez vous dit Sam .  
Castiel ouvrit la porte .  
\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Castiel .  
\- On peut vous parler en privé Cas..Tiel dit Dean.  
\- Oui, bien sûr rentrer dit Castiel .  
Castiel les fit rentrer et ferma la porte . Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où Castiel leur servit du café.  
\- Est-ce que Luc est passé ici ? Demanda Dean .  
\- Pas exactement .  
\- Comment ça ?  
-Il était devant ma fenêtre, quand vous êtes parti .  
\- L'un de nous va rester avec vous . Où travaille- t-il ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Dans une salle de sport .  
Castiel les laissa seuls, dans la cuisine .  
\- Je m'occupe de Luc, je te laisse avec Castiel en chipant les clés de l'impala que Dean avait gardées dans les mains et Sam sortit rapidement . Dean n'eut même pas eu le temps de protester .

Castiel alla chercha son courrier, il passa devant Dean en le frôlant . Les deux hommes eurent un frisson dans le corps . 

Castiel même si suite à son agression, il s'était affirmé, il avait viré Luc de chez lui, il avait fait comprendre à son patron, qui ferait les horaires marqués sur son contrat de travail . Ce n''est pas pour cela, qu'il osait encore se montrer entreprenant avec un homme . Même si Dean était le premier mec, qui lui plaisait depuis Luc .

Dean lui était entreprenant avec les filles ou les mecs qui lui plaisait, durant ses chasses. Au grand détriment de Sam qui avait souvent le droit au son des ébats de son aîné . Mais là avec Castiel, il était tout timide et n'osait pas lui dire qui lui plaisait .

Mais Castiel voulait attirer l'attention de Dean, donc il fit exprès de sortir après de sa douche, de la salle de bain, avec juste une serviette autour de la taille . Il traversait le salon dans cette tenue jusqu'à sa chambre .

« Désolé Dean, j'ai oublié mon pyjama dit-il en traversant la pièce .  
\- Ce … n'est ...pas grave .  
Castiel vit le trouble chez Dean et celui-là lui plaisait .

Dean admirait ce corps superbe fin et musclé légèrement où perlaient des gouttes d'eau . Il aurait léché chaque goutte d'eau . Il sentit son sexe gonflé dans son pantalon .

\- Je vais aller prendre l'air sur le balcon dit Dean en se dirigeant rapidement vers le balcon . »

Son téléphone sonna .

« Alors Sammy, c'est bon tu as vu Luc se transformer et tu l'as tué ? Demanda Dean  
\- Non il ne bouge pas . Pourquoi il y a un souci avec Castiel ? Tu as couché avec lui et tu regrettes ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui mais …  
\- Mais, Dean ?  
\- J'en ai très envie, surtout depuis que j'ai vu son corps quand il sortait de la salle de bain;il avait oublié son pyjama .  
\- Il l'a peut-être fait exprès dit Sam.  
\- Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation .  
-D'habitude, cela te gêne pas .   
\- Je sais mais là, c'est différent  
\- Tu es amoureux ?  
\- Je suis Dean Winchester, je baise, je prends et je jette mais je ne tombe pas amoureux . Bon j'y retourne . Préviens-moi. »

« Dean, tu veux manger un truc . Il me reste de la Paella, tu aimes ça ? Demanda Castiel .  
\- Oui très bien.  
\- Parfait, je vais préparer ça .  
Dean suivit Castiel dans la cuisine .Le chasseur espérait que le brun n'avait pas entendu la conversation avec son frère .

Dean installa sur la table basse, deux plateaux avec assiettes, couverts et verre . Castiel arriva avec la paella .  
« Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? Demanda Dean .  
\- Vas-y .  
\- Que faisais-tu avec un mec comme Luc ?  
\- Quand je l'ai rencontré, je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en moi . Lui était charismatique, je me demandais comment un homme comme lui pouvait s’intéresser à moi. Puis cela a commencé à se dégradé quand on a vécu ensemble . Il m’appelait plusieurs fois par jour, il m'emmenait ou me ramenait au boulot , à la salle de sport . Mais je n'arrivais pas à stopper cette relation . Puis il y a un mois, je me suis fait agresser dans la rue . Et cette agression au lieu de me replier sur moi-même , ma rendu plus fort . J'ai trouvé cet appartement, j'ai tenu tête à mon patron qui me faisait faire des horaires impossibles . Tu me prends pour un fou ?  
\- Non, pour un homme incroyable. »

Castiel alla se coucher . Dean resta éveillé toute la nuit, en buvant des litres de café, prêt à tirer si Luc débarquait . Le soleil était en train de se lever, il espérait que Sam avait trouvé et tué l'ex copain de Castiel sinon, il devrait encore attendre la nuit prochaine .

Le téléphone de Dean sonna .

« Dean, ce n'est pas Luc le loup-garou, mais Castiel .  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ,j'étais là toute la nuit.  
\- Regarde son bras gauche , il a une marque que je lui ai faite .

Dean se dirigea vers la chambre de Castiel .  
\- Salut Dean dit Castiel  
\- Sam, je t'attends dit Dean à Sam par téléphone.

Le chasseur quitta la chambre. Castiel sauta du lit pour savoir ce qui se passe .

\- Dean, que se passe- t-il ? Questionna Castiel.  
\- J'attends, Sam on va t'expliquer .  
\- Dean, je veux savoir. Je veux que cette explication viennent de toi .  
\- Je ne suis pas du FBI et Sam non plus . Nous ne sommes pas collègues de boulot, mais frères . Nous sommes des chasseurs de monstres, démon, sorcière, loup-garou .  
\- Cela n'existe pas Dean.  
\- Si et tu es un loup-garou.  
\- Je serais si je me transformais .  
\- Non, les jeunes loups-garous sont rarement conscients. Ils oublient dès que le jour se lève et on un comportement tout à fait humain . Souvent le côté loup-garou venge l'humain . Au fil des années, le côté loup-garou sera de plus en plus présent, la personne perd tout sentiment humain, l'amour, la pitié. C'est là qu'il attend appel des autres loups et rejoint la meute .  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !  
\- Je pense que c'est un loup-garou qui t'as attaqué, il y a un mois . Tu as une marque provoquée par Sam, sur le bras gauche . Tu perçois certaines conversations de loin. Tu vois un article dans ma presse d'un mort et certains souvenirs te reviennent .  
\- Stop !   
Dean disait vrai, son ouïe c'était améliorer, il avait des flashback .

Sam arriva à ce moment-là .

\- Tu lui as tout dit ? Demanda Sam .  
\- Oui dit Dean .  
\- Est-ce que cela se soigne ? Demanda Castiel .  
\- N… commença Sam.  
\- Sam va rentrer au bunker, il y a plein de livre, on va trouver une solution . Et moi je reste ici .  
\- Dean, je peux te parler dit Sam .  
\- Je reviens Castiel dit Dean .

Les deux chasseurs allaient à la cuisine .  
\- Dean, je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu veux le sauver, mais on ne soigne pas la lycanthropie. Souviens-toi , j'ai dû tuer Madison.  
\- Oui, mais à l'époque on n'avait pas la plus grande bibliothèque des Etats-Unis sur les monstres .  
\- Dean …  
\- S'il te plaît Sammy.  
\- Ok. »

Sam rentra au bunker . Dean resta avec Castiel .

« Dean, je vais me transformer toutes les nuits ? Demanda Castiel .  
\- Non, juste la semaine de la pleine lune . Donc une semaine par mois .  
\- Cela se soigne ?  
\- Pour l'instant on n'a trouvé aucun remède, mais là où je vis avec mon frère, on n'a la plus grande bibliothèque du monde à propos des…  
-monstres .  
\- Oui, si quelqu'un peut trouver un remède,c'est bien Sam .  
\- Sinon, je vais tuer des gens .  
\- Non, notre ami, Garth qui était chasseur comme nous a été mordu par la personne qui ait sa femme . Ils ne tuent que des animaux . Puis y a Kate aussi , elle n'a jamais attaqué un humain . Donc temps qu'ils ne font pas mal à des humains, on les laisse vivre leur vie  
\- Et si je tue un humain, ou toi Dean ! Je ne le supporterais . Alors tue-moi ! Dit Castiel en s'approchant de lui . Il était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre .  
\- Je refuse !  
\- Pourquoi ? Ce serait une délivrance !  
\- Parce que je t'aime,crétin !

Castiel se jeta sur sa bouche, il le poussa jusqu'au canapé et se mit à califourchon sur lui . Castiel était pris d'un fiévreux désir, il n'avait jamais ressenti . Il déchira sans difficulté la chemise de Dean .  
\- Dean, tu penses que c'est mon côté loup-garou dit Castiel prit de peur.  
\- Peut-être mais en tout cas j'adore ce côté bestial, alors continue, Cass.

Castiel ne se posa plus de question, il embrassa avec férocité . Castiel se soulevait un peu pour enlever la ceinture de son amant et déboutonner le pantalon de son ami . Dean n'était pas en reste, il enlevait aussi le T-shirt de son partenaire .

Les deux hommes étaient pressés dû à leur désir ardent, mais aussi une chose plus terre à terre . Dans à peine trente minutes, Castiel se transformerait de nouveau en loup-garou . 

Castiel se mit au pied de son amant, il lui enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses cuisses .

Le brun allait commencer à enlever le sien, mais le blond lui fit signe de s'approcher. Castiel se remit à califourchon sur le chasseur .   
\- Je veux te l'enlever moi -même dit Dean   
Dean lui enleva sa ceinture, déboutonna le bouton de son pantalon et d'aider de Castiel, le vêtement du loup-garou se trouva vite à terre .

Il ne restait plus qu'aux deux hommes, leur boxer . Ils reprenaient leur baiser là où l'avait laisssé le corps de des deux hommes se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, leur sexe se frôlaient,ce qui leur fit pousser des gémissements .

Dean avait empoigné les fesses de son amant, pendant que Castiel caressait le corps du chasseur .Puis Castiel fit descendre ses lèvres le long de la jugulaire, il la léchait, la mordillait.

\- Cas gémit Dean en griffant le dos de son amoureux .  
\- Dean,c'est moi qui griffe, c'est moi le loup-garou .  
\- Il semblerait que tu as déjà déteint sur moi, reprends tes morsures Cass.  
\- Tu aimes ça Dean, bien je vais mordre chaque parcelle de son corps 

Castiel descendit sa bouche sur l'épaule gauche de Dean et la lécha avant de la mordiller.  
\- Humm gémit Dean.  
\- Hein, plus fort Dean ?  
\- Oui plus fort, Cass.

Le loup-garou mordit plus fortement Dean à l'épaule .  
\- Ah ! Cas ! 

Le blond eut comme réaction immédiate de griffer plus fort l'homme qui aimait .

Puis Castiel descendit au niveau de son torse et suça, mordilla les tétons de Dean. Ce dernier se cambra ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le frôlement de leurs deux sexes ce qui rendit fou les deux hommes, Dean griffa plus fort son amant et Castiel laissa un beau suçon dans le cou .

Le brun descendit sa bouche vers le ventre de son amant et mordit chaque parcelle de son amant, on ne voyait plus pratiquement un bout de peau blanche .

\- Cas ! 

Castiel arriva entre les cuisses de son amant, il lui maintenait les hanches, pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger et mordilla l'intérieur de ses cuisses . Dean écarta les cuisses .  
\- Plus fort Cas.  
\- Comme ça , Dean ?

Il mordit fortement de la chair de sa cuisse gauche .  
\- Oui !   
Dean se cambra, puis Castiel fit de même à l'autre .  
\- Tu m'appartiens Dean.  
\- Oui Cass et toi ?  
\- Aussi .  
\- Cass, je veux que tu prennes .

Les deux hommes enlevèrent leur boxer .Dean se retourna et positionna ses fesses sur le sexe en érection de son amant. Castiel l'enlaçait. Le loup-garou commençait à bouger lentement tout en embrassant le cou de son amant.  
Dean bougeait des hanches plus rapidement, pour faire comprendre à son amant. Castiel accéléra.

\- Ah Cass.

Castiel comprit qu'il avait trouvé la prostate de son amant. Il accéléra de plus en plus fort, ne laissait aucun répit son amant. Tout en serrant le sexe son amant . Dean était fou, son corps était en feu, prêt à jouir, mais Castiel lui interdisait .  
\- C'est moi le maître, Dean, Je vais jouir en toi d'abord et après je te laisserais jouir .

Castiel jouit en Dean et lâcha la pression sur le sexe de son amant,pour qu'il jouisse à son tour . Castiel se sentait bien à l'intérieur de Dean . Et Dean aimait cette sensation de sentir l'homme qui aimait en lui . Il avait posé sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant .

Dean et Castiel voyaient le soleil décliner .  
\- Castiel, il faut que tu ailles dans le placard, avant que …  
\- Oui tu as raison. »

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent en vitesse. A peine Dean avait fermé la porte du placard à clé,qu'il entendit son amant se transformer . Il l'entendit frapper contre la porte, les hurlements de loups . Dean pleurait de ne pouvoir rien faire .

Les trois jours suivants, Dean appelait son frère pour son frère toutes les heures, pour savoir l'avancer de ses recherches . Ils essayaient de vivre un quotidien normal, la journée, il regardait la télé, Dean avait rendu Castiel accro à « Docteur Sexy », ils faisaient l'amour . Et la nuit Castiel se retrouvait enfermer dans le placard . Et Dean pleurait à chaque fois mais le cachait à son petit-ami.

A la fin de la semaine de la pleine lune, Dean réussit à le convaincre de le suivre au bunker, pour essayer de trouver une solution . Castiel accepta.

Epilogue 

Bien sûr , Castiel ne guérit jamais de la lycantropie,mais grâce à l'aide de Garth et son épouse, Castiel apprit à contrôle son côté animal et de satisfaire de cœur animaux . Ils allaient chasser tous les trois, les semaines de pleine lune . Et l'amitié de Sam et surtout l'amour de Dean l'empêcha de perdre son humanité 

Dean et Sam continuaient à chasser, bien sûr ils cachaient l'existence de Castiel et Garth et son épouse au reste des chasseurs, car ils ne comprendraient pas .

**Author's Note:**

> Dans l'épisode Madison plie ses petites culottes devant Sam. Mais je voyais mal un mec faire ça, donc j'ai modifié avec Castiel qui sort de la salle de bain .
> 
> Voilà sur cette fiction , je me suis plus concentré sur l'histoire que le lemon . Il fut plus court, mais j'espère que cela vous a plus comme même. J'attends votre avis.
> 
> On se retrouve dimanche pour la dernière OS


End file.
